Silver Bonds
by Yui Nekotana
Summary: A new version of vampire knight with brand new characters. Told by Hanabusa Aidou he meets Cat and Lucia two wild people who love to get on peoples nerves. But alot of drama is to come when Cat's and Kaname's rivalry puts the night class against eachother
1. The Beginning

_**Silver Bonds**_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

_**Chapter 1 **_

Turning on the charm, I walked through the gates from my dorm to greet my adoring fans. Their screams of joy and them cheering my name was music to my ears.

" Hello ladies how are you today?" I said grinning and waving. This just made them go even wilder.

" Aidou, that's enough" I heard from a voice that I hated to hear. Zero Kiryu. I hate him so much how could he threaten Lord Kaname like that. He is so rude.

"AIIIIIIDOOUUUU!"

Oh no I better hide! She's coming for me, why today? I felt a shift in weight on my back and her arm wrapped around my neck while she sat on my shoulders. Looking up angrily, I saw her mischievous smile above me. As always she has to be happy and cheery and of course hyper 24/7!

" Cat please get off of me you're dirtying up my uniform." I told her still walking. She paused for awhile clearly thinking about if she wanted to.

" Maybe later I'm bored and I hate walking." she grinned.

" Caaaaaat! What the hell are you doing? Get off of Aidou right now!" yelled an angry voice.

" Uh-oh busted. See you in class." she said jumping off my shoulders to the ground, acting like she was scared, and ran away in the other direction. I watched her questionably with one eyebrow lifted, then I saw a black blur with a sketch pad raised over her head after Cat. Wait why was Cat afraid of a human girl with a sketch bad, she's a pureblood vampire? Hold on! What am I saying? She is the weirdest vampire here why should I be surprised. But, before I could walk any further I saw Kiryu run in front of me shaking his head with his bloody rose gun in hand.

" Lucia don't kill Cat! But please stop her before she gets out of school grounds again!" he sighed disappearing out of sight.

Well it looks like they got that covered, I thought walking into the school building. Looking over at Akatsuki I sat down and opened my book. After about and hour and a half I heard a loud bang from the door and a lot of snickering. Looking up I saw Kiryu carrying Cat into the classroom, and she was bleeding. Of course she was complaining while he carried her to the seat beside of me. Throwing her into her seating she immediately looked at me and smiled. Obviously ignoring the pain and the blood that was staining her uniform she started swinging her legs as she watched Kiryu leave the room and shut the door.

" Cathryn are you alright?" said Lord Kaname from behind us. She jumped, then frowned at him.

" I'm fine leave me alone." she said stealing my book and flipping through the pages. This is when Kaname did something very unexpected, he kicked both her out of her chair and across the room. Oh, shit! She stood up obviously angry by the way her eyes were now glowing! Running out of the room I went to go find that day class girl named Lucia. Maybe she would know how to stop her. Going towards the sun dorms I looked everywhere until I saw her. She was drawing in her sketch pad looking calm and serene. Walking over to her I looked down at her and tapped her shoulder. Seeing the worried look on my face she sighed and put up he sketch pad in her bag.

" What did she do now?" she asked seeming way too calm.

" First off she in a fight with someone who isn't you."

" What else?"

" It's with Lord Kaname…" Seeing her get up very quickly, I saw panic in her eyes. Following her to the door, I warned her that she might get hurt. But she decided to be stubborn and kicked down the door. I was astonished to see the classroom completely trashed. And not so surprised to see Cat holding Lord Kaname up by his collar about 3 feet off the ground. Her eyes were still glowing, and now all eyes were on the day class girl Lucia.

" CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! What the hell do you think you're doing! Put him down!" she yelled at her from the front of the classroom. All Cat did was look at her, sneer, and turn her attention back to Lard Kaname. " I said out him DOWN!" Lucia told her once again. But this time Cat's eyes stopped glowing and she started to put Lord Kaname down. This surprised me! She was completely calm, oh wait never mind, I thought as she threw him out the window on the other side of the classroom. That wasn't so surprising. Cat ran to Lucia and hugged her saying what had happened earlier then explaining how she lashed out. All Lucia did was tell Cat to go sit down in her chair, be nice, and go to the headmaster to tell him about the incident with me. I wonder if she knew Cat was a pureblood vampire. It wasn't obvious but she seems like she's Cat's best friend.

Walking down the hall she stopped a few paces from the door. Turned toward me and looked really serious. Was she reading my mind?

" Aidou….tell me all that you know about Cat." she asked concerned.

" Um…she annoys the hell out of me, she is a girl, smart, kinda air headed.." I started but she held up a hand to stop me.

" What I meant was, how do I put it? Why were her eyes glowing red?" she asked. Now this was a question that I could answer. But I wasn't sure how to tell her or if she would believe me. But if Cat trusts her I should too, right?

" Cat's a vampire." why did I just tell her that?

" I know that, what I need to know is why you let her go insane like that?"

" Wait you know about us?"

" So now both of you are vampires?" she said confused. Oh shit! I just told I was a vampire. Lucky me.

Just then the headmaster stepped out and looked at Lucia with suspicion.

" How much do you know Lucia?" I asked. The headmaster was probably thinking the same thing as I am. Before she could even open her mouth we shoved her into the headmaster's office.

That's when she told us everything she knew about Cat. But what surprised me was she didn't know she was a pureblood. Only that Lord Kaname was a pureblood. The next thing though sent a wave of anger though me and made the headmaster and I jump out of our seats. Cat had told Lucia that she was after Lord Kaname's head/ blood. I was going to slap her but she wasn't at fault her, Cat was. The headmaster told me to leave and go to class and I did even though I was a genius and didn't need it.

By the time I had gotten to class the desks weren't crushed and Cat sure enough wasn't there. And neither was Lord Kaname.. I hope he's okay. I sat in my chair and looked out the now repaired window to the path below. Zero was walking down the path looking in the trees and at the building. There was a rustling noise and a red and white figure was on top of Kiryu holding what looked like a silver dagger above his heart. Oh my god! It's Cat! And she looked confused and her uniform was mostly red, but so were her eyes and she dropped the dagger. I should remind myself to take that away from her. Looking around I saw that no one was seeing this. Everyone else had noticed Lord Kaname enter the room. Glancing back at the scene, I saw Cat doing something I thought she would never do. She was holding Kiryu down and drinking his blood! What the hell! Looking away I couldn't watch but then I smelled the air. I smelled nothing.

Why couldn't I smell his blood? All I could smell was the blood beside of me that she had left. Was she using her powers to get away with drinking blood on campus? Damn it! Then I looked back and saw Kiryu holding the gun to her back. He soon dropped the gun was Cat got up and helped him get up as well. He took her hand and dusted himself off. His would on his neck was completely healed and he looked a little dizzy. Cat turned around and put his arm on her shoulder. As they walked Cat talked to him leaving the scene how it was, and disappeared. Getting up seeing as class was over I rushed out the door to see if what I had seen was an illusion/dream.

Akatsuki stopped me before I could open the door leading outside.

" Hanabusa, where are you going?" he asked.

" Nowhere don't worry about it." I replied. Going out the door to find that there was no blood on the sidewalk. And guess what, I found Lucia was sitting under the tree that Cat had jumped from. She was asleep, sketch book and pencil still positioned to draw something. Picking it out of her hands I put it in her bag but stopped when she rolled on her side closer to my shoes. Sighing, I finish putting her stuff up and picked her up (bridle style btw). She looked so harmless and peaceful in her sleep. Not at all like the terror she was when she was awake. But like this she looked kind of cute. I thought walking into dangerous territory. The girls Sun Dormitory.

_**End of Chapter 1 **_


	2. Do Not Disturb!

_**Silver Bonds**_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

_**Chapter 2 **_

After getting back to the moon dorms alive. I didn't exactly go straight to sleep. I was still confused about both the incident and why Lucia was there asleep and everything was all cleaned up. It felt like all to much information, also way too hard to process. The only way I could get answers is to go directly to the source of all of these problems. Cat. I need sleep but this was really important. Walking to the girls dorms ( in his slippers and jammies! :P ) my eyes were burning from the sunlight. Opening the door quietly to the dorm I snuck up the stairs to her door. Now I was in major danger. Every bone in my body was screaming " Don't go in there!" but I didn't listen.

So I opened the door to find a room very similar to Ichijo's. Manga on all of the bookshelves, anime posters all over the walls and ceiling, even the comforter. But what was different was that the walls looked paintball thought the posters and the room was black with a bunch of CDs stacked in the corner. Shutting the door quietly behind me I snuck through the semi trashed room to her bedside. Did every crazy girl sleep peacefully and not looking at all like themselves. Tapping her shoulder she stirred slightly and snuggled into her pillow more.

" Cat are you awake?" I asked poking her.

She apparently wasn't awake yet because she grabbed my neck and slung me beside of her onto her bed without a sound. And mumbled something that sounded like 'Quiet I'm trying to sleep. You should too.'. Shaking her she shifted again and put her hand on my mouth to keep me quiet. That's when I went into desperate measures, I grabbed her arm and froze a band of ice on it. That woke her up with a jolt.

" Holy shit? What the fuck just happened?" she said jumping out of her bed in her black tank top an gray short shorts. I wish she was wearing something else (Too bad that's what I sleep in deal with it!). Running into the bathroom and turning on the hot water faucet to get off the ice. I laughed quietly to myself while waiting for her to come back.

Maybe it was a bad idea to stay on her bed waiting for her to get back. Because when she walked back in she looked at me questionably.

" Why the hell are you in my room? On my bed? What happened last night? Was I drunk or high or both? OH GOD!" she started rambling worried by the fact I was there in her room.

" First off no you weren't drunk or high. And nothing happened. Why? Do you want something to happen? " I said smirking as she laid down beside me, not to mention I rubbed her shoulder.

" Don't flatter yourself. And quit being creepy! " she said hitting me in the face with a pillow thus throwing me off her bed onto the floor. " Now what's so important that you woke me up for?"

Getting up off the floor I laid back on the bed across it the opposite direction she was so I could lay my back on her legs and still look at her when I talk (he was laying that direction and I was laying this direction ^).

" Okay I want to know what happened with you and Kiryu yesterday." I asked trying to look serious. She sighed and leaned back covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. " You saw?" she answered.

" Yes I saw everything."

" Did anyone else see."

" Nope just me."

" Does Lucia know?"

" I don't think so."

" Good she doesn't need to know."

" So, why?"

" Why what?"

" Why were you feeding off of Kiryu like an animal?" I said removing her hands from her face and staring her directly in the eye. But she didn't respond well. The next thing I knew was that I was in the same situation that I'd seen yesterday. She had the same dagger and her eyes were glowing very brightly. But I was under her instead of Kiryu. (Not trying anything I swear!)

" I am not an animal." she said through clenched teeth. Putting the dagger closer to my throat.

" Then what are you? Are you a proud pureblood or are you a ruthless and disgusting level E like Zero Kiryu?" that's when she used the dagger to cut the side of my neck.

" Zero is not disgusting, I'm not disgusting, you don't even understand." she said semi angrily through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. (See dis is totally fake, I don't cry)

" But you don't act anything like a pureblood or noble. Your just like him." that got her she threw the dagger onto her bed swiftly and moved her mouth towards my neck where it was bleeding. I tried to stop her but I couldn't move. But just as I felt her soft breath on my neck she pulled her mouth towards my ear and whispered two words. " I'm sorry."

And that was it all I could feel was her fangs in my necks, and her tears soaking through my shirt. Without being able to move I couldn't stop her. But wait why would I stop her isn't it considered a privilege for a pureblood to drink from you. No this was different, this wasn't out of pleasure, it was of worry.

A rush of images ran through my mind of what happened yesterday and even some very disturbing images from the past. Before she came to live with Toga Yagari.(Yeah just wanted to point this out. And the fact that his job brought her to the academy.) That's when even I started to cry for her. And I cried till the pictures stopped and I blacked out. So was this what she had showed Kiryu or was it out of passion and desire? Maybe even both…

_**End of Chapter 2 **_


	3. Suspicious Happenings

_**Silver Bonds **_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>_

I woke up a few hours later in her bed hearing music playing and the shower running I assuming that she was in the shower. I felt under my hair and found a scar which felt weird. Getting up I looked in her full body mirror and saw a white scar in the shape of a lily. Luckily it could easily be hidden by my blonde hair. Looking at my whole self I found that I didn't have my shirt on. Searching the room I found a note on her dresser.

' _Aidou,_

_Don't freak. Your shirt got a lot of blood on it. It's in my closet. _

_Love, Cat_

_P.S._

_Don't open or touch __any__ of the red bottles next to it. I'll explain when I get out of the shower.'_

Good I get my shirt back. I thought ignoring the P.S. at the end of the note. Opening the closet door I found my shirt laying next to 3 red glass bottles of liquid and a lot of empty ones. Each was labeled and one had my name on it. Picking it up and carrying it, along with my shirt back into the room. I sat on the bed and looked at it carefully. It looked strange and thick. Hearing the shower stop and the glass door open and shut I thought that it would be a good idea to open it. So I popped the quark on the top and an aroma filled my lungs, it was the sweetest smell I had ever smelled. I knew it was blood, so I tipped the top to my lips and was about to take a sip when Cat burst through the door. Eyes glowing yet again but dull she yanked it from my hands and put the quark on top of it.

Taking the bottle in her hands she put it back in the closet and came back out with another bottle. This one had her name on it and it was glowing as bright as her eyes when she was angry. Sitting on the bed beside me, she looked at me shaking her head again.

" Why can't you follow simple instructions?" she asked me.

" It had my name on it why shouldn't I have taken it, it was clearly for me." I said unknowingly of the consequences it was going to bring me afterwards.

" It wasn't for you, it was from you."

" My blood is not that appetizing and doesn't smell that good."

" Yeah it does it's just highly concentrated, the closest thing your blood will ever being like a pureblood's." I was astonished. Does that mean that the bottle she had in her hands was highly concentrated pureblood's blood. Strangely she handed me the glowing bottle. All I could do was sit there and stare at it. She just handed me a bottle of blood that was probably worth billions of dollars to any vampire.

" That is my blood your holding the closest thing to a cure for level E's."

" What? You mean this could probably fix Kiryu?"

" No it works I mean. But either he'll turn into a vampire or back into a human. Not to mention the side effects."

" Can I drink it?" I asked.

" Sure go ahead if you want to be pretty much high for the next couple of hours. Because that's what it will do to you. It does that for nobles."

" So what does Kiryu's blood do?"

" I don't know but.." she said getting up and returning with the bottle, " I need you to lock me in here with Kiryu just in case so go pull him out of class for me."

I looked at her like she was crazy. " So your actually going to drink it?"

" Yeah why not?" she said " You can drink that blood as reward and I'll give Zero yours"

" Deal." I said getting up.

" But you might wanna change first."

" Good idea." I said shutting the door while looking down at my pajamas.

Heading back to my room to change I was blinded by the sun yet again. I hate that damn thing. But that's when I realized that I didn't have Cat's blood with me. I had left it in her room, damn and I had almost gotten away with sneaking it away. She was way too sneaky for her own good. That's when the pictures flashed in front of my eyes again. Never mind.

After changing into my uniform I was walking in the hall and was about to go down the stairs. When I was stopped by Lord Kaname.

" Oh, good morning to you Lord Kaname." I said happily.

" Where have you been?"

" In my room. Why?"

" You smell of that girl."

" Which girl?"

" Cathryn Ryusan. Why do you smell like her?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Aidou don't lie to me. You were with her weren't you."

" No Lord Kaname I was just…."

" Don't be around her anymore." he said boldly.

" Why not?" I said suspiciously.

" She is bad news Aidou I don't want her to steal such a loyal asset to me. But you know that already don't you." he said putting his finger on the lily mark on my neck. Shying away from him a little I didn't know what to say. " Do you know what lilies represent?"

" No, Lord Kaname." I said hanging my head down.

" They are a representation of greed." he said slicing his fingers across the symbol. It burned so badly I fell to the floor. Licking his fingers he lifted my head up. " Don't be fooled by her kind gestures Aidou, she is wicked." he said dropping my head and heading back to his room around the corner.

Cat couldn't be lying could she? I don't think she could, after what she showed me. Running down the stairs I questioned if the Cat I know was the real Cat. Finding Kiryu wouldn't be hard but getting him out of the classroom might be tricky. Finding the right class I opened the door to find him sitting there sleeping while the bell rang.

Hiding until the girls all were gone I snuck in and woke up Kiryu.

" What the hell do you want Hanabusa?" he said grumpily.

" Just come with me Cat said she wanted to see you." I said. He immediately got up and headed out the door.

" Hey wait for me!" I complained.

" Aidou? What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Lucia's voice.

" Hello Lucia, my dear, how are you this fine day?" I said charmingly.

" Cut the shit and tell me what's going on here."

" Um I gotta go. I'll see you around." I said running for the same door Kiryu was about to close.

" Fine I'll see you around Aidou." she said sadly. I was going to turn around and tell her I was sorry but I was already out the door. Wait where did Kiryu go? Shit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 3 <strong>_


	4. Mistakes Are Made

_**Silver Bonds **_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_

Running back to the moon dormitories, I thought about Lord Kaname and Cat. I wonder why they hate each other so much. Aren't purebloods suppose to get along with one another. But it's Cat, she usually has a very good reason behind hating something or someone. So why does she hate Lord Kaname? But before I could even try to answer that question I heard a familiar voice behind the trees to my left.

Hiding behind one of them I heard Ichijo's voice, he was talking to Lord Kaname.

"But, Kaname, why do you need me to get her guard down?" asked Ichijo looking worried.

" I've come in contact with some information that she is after my blood. I need you to distract her long enough so I can attack her before she can attack me first."

" Why would she want your blood for? Wait? She's planning to attack you!"

" Yes Ichijo, but don't worry yourself about it."

" Yes Kaname. But I can't help but wonder what she plans to do with your blood after she obtains it." said Ichijo. This made Lord Kaname pause before answering.

" She is planning to do unspeakable things afterward. Things that will change the world we live in and the people around us. If she succeeds." he said in a monotone voice.

" What if she doesn't succeed?"

" I don't know that, but we need to keep her under surveillance for a while."

"But she will sense us if we even get close." said Ichijo. This made me think, how could Lord Kaname not be sensing my presence right now.

" I know we need to get someone close to her. And I think I know exactly who we are going to use."

" Who?"

" Lucia Keitokura. She is in day class but is very much aware we are vampires, she is also very close to Cathryn." Lord Kaname said seriously.

" But how are we going get her on our side?" asked Ichijo.

" I'm going to implant a bug in her mind that will gather information on her until it's time to strike."

" Isn't that a little cruel."

" No, she will never know ." said Lord Kaname smirking evilly.

I couldn't hear anymore of this, I had to warn Cat but could I even say anything to Lucia. Practically sprinting to her room I opened the door to find her and Kiryu passed out on her bed. And they were close, and by that I mean he was holding her while they were sleeping (Wanted to clear that up! Don't judge me!). Looking at them with my what the fuck face I kicked them both to the floor. Kiryu pulled the Bloody Rose on me and Cat was slowly waking up mumbling something I couldn't understand.

" Aidou, what are you doing here?" he asked. But before I could even answer Cat's hand reached up and lowered the gun in Kiryu's hand.

" He is fine Zero, don't panic like that ," she said looking up at me " What's wrong Aidou?"

" I've got bad news. Kaname is going to use Lucia to get to you." this startled her. She jumped up from the floor and walked to about 1 ft away from me with a scared look. " What do you mean by use her?"

" He's going to use her mind to gather information about you and get your guard down." I said kind of scared myself.

Cat spun around and started pacing around the room (I does my best thinking pacing or balancing a pencil on my nose! *|:P) She looked really panicky and looked at me accusingly.

" What did I do?" I asked fearing my life!

" Does Kaname know about you knowing?" she asked her face going red, I think she was trying not to explode.

" I don't think so. He didn't hear or sense me, which is weird. How is that even possible?" I asked shocked.

" That is why," she said pointing at the mark on my neck , " it will keep you hidden from any danger if you are in any. It's my mark I can decide how it works." That reminded me about what Lord Kaname had said earlier.

" But what does it mean?" I asked worried at what she would say.

" It's a mark that represents that you are know owned by me." she said happily.

" Wait what do you mean by own?" I asked without thinking.

" It means you're her bitch." said Kiryu, which made Cat laugh like crazy.

" If I am hers than she must be yours." I said looking at Cat.

Which became the biggest mistake of my life, because she flipped. As in she threw a CD at me which sent me flying across the room. How did that even work?

" Both of you stop playing around and lets make a plan." said Kiryu shaking his head.

" Easy," I said , " Cat just has to stay away from Lucia and Lord Kaname has to be kept away from Lucia."

Cat just left the room without a word or sound but her combat boots on the floor. (Yeah I roll like that!) Looking at Kiryu I left the room to find her. She looked really upset, was there something I was missing here between Lucia and her. I know they were close but they seem like completely different people when they're apart.

That's when it hit me, another image. It was Cat, she was covered in blood in an alleyway and then there was a little girl with black hair. She was smiling and holding her hand out to Cat. It was like there was nothing wrong with Cat at all. This is a memory from Cat's past which means…Lucia was her first friend. She was also the one who had showed her that she could trust someone else. What did I just do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 4 <strong>_


	5. Apology

_**Silver Bonds**_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

_**Chapter 5 **_

Finding Cat wasn't easy at all. Most likely she didn't want to be found, but she forgot that I knew her favorite hiding places. (Damn you Aidou! .*) She was on top of a building looking at the clouds. Getting here wasn't easy but that's not important. What's important was to try talking to her and not get thrown off the roof!

Taking a seat beside of her, she didn't seem to notice me there. But I knew she was ignoring me. I could also see she wasn't in the talking mood. Too bad for her, I am apologizing whether she likes it or not.

" Hey Cat?" I said, but she laid down on the roof and stared at the now cloudy sky.

" It looks like it's going to rain." she said pointing at the now darker clouds. It was like she hadn't even heard me.

" I'm sorry." this made her look at me like I was nuts. Sighing she said , " It's okay."

Now right as she said that a light rain started to fall. I went in my pocket and found my umbrella, I offered it to her but she refused.

" Your going to get sick, take it." I said, but she shrugged it off.

" No, I like the rain it's fine, you keep it." she said looking back up at the sky. Then she closed her eyes, listening to the rain and getting soaked as it picked up. Shaking my head I started to leave her there, when I heard her yawn.

" Don't fall asleep, you might roll off the side of the building."

" I don't care." she said calmly.

" Fine I'll sent someone to come get you when the rain stops."

" Mmhm." she mumbled as she turned over.

That's when I finally left. I didn't stop for anyone or run by Cat's room to tell Zero to get her. I had only four and a half hours to get to sleep. So I went straight to my room and went to sleep. I slept for about an hour, when I heard a knock on my door.

" Door's open." I said.

Light foot steps entered my room. It must be one of my admirers sneaking in to see me!

" Hello, my dear how are you to-" I was stopped mid-speech by a hardcover book slamming into my head. Looking up, I saw Lucia. Oh shit! Now I know why Cat runs away when she sees her. That hurt!

" If you hadn't noticed I'm not a 'dear'" she said putting quotations on the word dear.

" Sorry, but why are you disturbing me sleeping, it's been a long day."

" That's the thing….I can't seem to find Cat."

" Roof of the school building."

" Okay I'll go get her." she said, but gasped when I grabbed her wrist.

" That's not a good idea." I said sternly.

Then she looked at me like I was crazy or normal in her language. Yanking her arm away and out of my grasp, she left and slammed the door. I am having no luck today, I thought right before I fell asleep again. And this time I stayed asleep until classes started.

Heading out of the gate, I went through my lines. But something didn't feel right the fans were themselves but something was wrong. Lucia wasn't drawing or chasing after Cat with Zero. Where are they? Zero is here and he looks a little more ticked than usual. I started running towards the school building. Is Cat still up there?

Climbing the ladder, I found it to be pretty tricky to climb, but easier after I froze it. They weren't up there. I went all over campus and even checked their rooms. Both of them had disappeared. Maybe Cat actually went to class, but still worries me about Lucia.

Cat was there, and apparently she had brought Lucia with her to class. I stood there watching them wreak their havoc on Shiki. Lucia was poking him non-stop while he ate his pocky and Cat was about six inches away from his face staring at it. I personally think they were trying to intimidate him, but I didn't want to know. So I sat down and read my book, when the air in the room grew dense. Something didn't feel right, everyone around me was growing restless. Minus Shiki, Rima, Cat, and Lucia. Then I noticed it, Lord Kaname wasn't here. No wonder Cat is acting so freely, as long as Lord Kaname wasn't around she couldn't get into trouble.

There was a sudden noise behind me just then. Don't tell me, I thought looking up to find Lucia with Cat on her shoulder standing over me looking down at me mischievously.

" What are you two up to?" I asked.

" Bored." was all Cat said before she hopped off of Lucia shoulders, onto the desk, and took the book out of my hands. I lunged for the book, but she jumped out of the way to the other side just out of my grasp.

" Give me my book back Cat!" I said angrily.

Shaking her head, she balanced it on the tip of her finger and began walking away. I looked up at Lucia as if to say " are you gonna stop her?" but no, she sat down and put her feet up onto the desk. Damn her!

Getting up, I chased after Cat around the room. It didn't go on long because Kiryu came in ten minutes later. He caught Cat by the back of her uniform.

" Give him back the book. " Kiryu said holding her over me. She dropped the book, thus Kiryu dropped her and pulled out a bag of gummy bears. Her favorite food. Staring at the bag, Cat followed Kiryu to the window and watched him open it.

" Cat, fetch." he said throwing the bag out of the window.

Cat almost ran out the window without even thinking, but was lucky enough to be caught again by Kiryu on the back of her uniform.

" Wrong way," he said, now pointing at the door and facing her toward it, " Try again."

After her released her once again, she bolted out the door racing to the location of the gummy bears. Lucia and I laughed while Kiryu rolled his eyes. Shiki and Rima were staring at the door in disbelief while chuckling.

As soon as we were over her special moment, the room grew still and quiet. Not to mention awkward. No one seemed to notice but me, not Kiryu or Lucia. Because she was out cold on the desk. The teacher seemed to walk in as I thought to myself and started lecturing. One thing was still bothering me, I wondered if Lord Kaname had gotten to Lucia or not? I looked over at her just to hear her snore. Probably not, she doesn't really like him either.

Something was certain, after class I was going to go find Lord Kaname.

_**End of Chapter 5 **_


	6. The Horror!

_**Silver Bonds **_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Lucia awoke right as the bell sounded for the Night Class to go back to their dorms. Cat however, never came back to class, and neither had Lord Kaname. I began to become suspicious. I told Lucia to go find Cat for me and when she does to text me, luckily Cat had already given my number to Lucia, without my permission. (Heh heh =^, ^=)

So now I was in my dorm room trying to get some sleep. But I was worried about both Lucia and Cat. The last time I had saw them in class now I'm sleeping while one of my best friends and Lord Kaname are out somewhere that I had no clue where. How long has it been now, two hours? And Lucia, I put her in danger; I must be a horrible friend.

My phone went off a few seconds later.  
>The text read:<br>'I found Cat. She's with me right now. Meet us behind the stables ASAP! Now!  
>XDXDLuciaXDXD<p>

Jumping out of bed and into my clothes I snuck out into the school grounds. After finally getting past all of the day class girls (Fan girls XD), I had made my way to the stables. But when I went to the back I almost gagged, Lucia was over Cat's body. Yelling and screaming trying to pull sword piercing Cat's stomach out. Sure it was partly in I would have been fine. But the tip of the blade and about three more inches of it were poking out of her back, still conscious Cat kept telling Lucia to get behind her, because there stood Ichijo with Lord Kaname. Ichijo's hands were covered with Cat's blood, while Lord Kaname leaned up against a tree smiling. He saw me and narrowed his eyes.  
>"Hello Aidou," Lord Kaname said, "So kind of you to join us."<br>"What happened?" I asked looking at Cat stand up with the sword still sticking through her.  
>"We're just trying to stop her, Aidou, but she wouldn't listen to reason,"<br>"What reason do you have to do this?" I said pointing at Cat and Lucia.  
>"Simply put, she is trying to find a cure,"<br>"A cure for what?"  
>That's when Ichijo said," A cure for Level E's to revert back to humans,"<br>That made both Lucia and I look at each other with our mouths hanging wide open, what! How is she...? I saw a picture of the glass bottles in my mind the ones filled with blood. So she needs those. Cat pulled out her silver daggers in each hand, before she could move; Kaname looked at me and asked"Choose Aidou which side you're on right now before things get out of hand," I looked back and forth between them.

There was going to be a fight between two purebloods and I got to decide who I will stand by. Cat or Lord Kaname. Seeing mordent from the other side of the stables, I saw Shiki and Rima appear they walked over to Cat's side and looked at me.  
>Who will I choose?<br>"Hanabusa pick the obvious choice" said Akatsuki from behind Lord Kaname.  
>"Yeah you idiot!" yelled Ruka who appeared next to Akatsuki. Looking at them I shook my head, I've made my decision. Walking over to Cat, I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled out the sword. I throw the sword to Ichijo who caught it with ease.<br>"Aidou, Shiki, Rima I'm hurt" said Lord Kaname.  
>Kiryu walked out from behind where I was standing and took a place next to Cat as well, He whispered something faint in her ear that made her smile and say "Maybe," and laugh.<br>My nose was burning from the sweet smell of blood in the air. Did she even notice? Cat lunged out going straight at Lord Kaname, Ichijo tried to stop her but she blocked with one tried to stop her efforts of the daggers. Sadly even through her efforts Lord Kaname caught the dagger. Ruka slapped her which sent her back about six feet.  
>And with that Cat fainted. We all left when that happened, Lucia carried Cat back to her room and Kiryu and I , went to the headmaster's office to inform him on the situation, Kiryu stopped before going in, he didn't even do or say anything, just stopped.<br>Opening the door I heard the headmaster singing his happy cheers. "Good morning~, Good morning~! What brings you two here at this lovely hour~?"  
>God his voice is annoying! While Kiryu told him what had happened, the headmaster's face went calmly to a frown. Then when he heard Cat had gotten herself hurt he jumped out of his chair and started walking towards the door.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked standing in his path.  
>"I'm going to tell Yagari." He said, seriously this time.<br>Oh no, now the Vampire Hunters might get into this, Kiryu slammed his fist into the wall. "No, keep your mouth shut about this with them!"  
>"I can't"<br>"Do it anyway."  
>"Well how am I supposed to explain Cat's injury then?" Kiryu and I looked at each other and said at the same time. "She jumped out the window chasing a bag of gummy bears and fell into a tree branch on the way down."<br>The headmaster looked from one of us to the other and sighed, "Alright." He left the room and Kiryu followed shortly to make sure he did as he was told. Which left me standing there deciding what to do. I finally decided that I was going to go see Cat had woken up yet. But before I got there, I stopped by the lunch terrace and grabbed her ham sandwich (sammich!) Because twenty-to-one she was going to wake up starving (^.^Nummy) 

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>_


	7. This Means War!

_**Silver Bonds **_Told by Hanabusa Aidou

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Knocking on the door I found it was unlocked, I was about to walk in when the door slammed shut in my face. "Wait out there for a minute!" yelled Lucia. So I did, for about five minutes, I stood out outside the door. It finally popped open and Lucia motioned me in, Cat was lying on her bed in her pajamas, but I could still see the bandages through her tank top. Her ears were plugged in blasting music, mouth taped shut, and a manga was in her hands. She looked up at me and jumped off the bed to hug me but was caught by Lucia and set back down onto the bed.  
>"No, Cat," she said "you're going to hurt yourself more, stay here!" Cat nodded her head and pointed to her tapped mouth; Lucia sighed and ripped it off. "Ow! That hurt!" she said after sounding like a small dog (NOT a chiwawah! 2hwls!)<br>"Hey Cat how are you feeling," I asked  
>"I'm STARVING!" she whined<br>"Here then." I said tossing her the sandwich (sammich) Cat grabbed it mid-air and ripped it open; it was like she was a tiger, but a little more vicious. Once done she threw the wrapper into the trash can.  
>"I love you, Aidou!" she said happily. She always said that when someone gives her food.<br>Smiling I sat on the bed next to them and poked Cat's stomach she winced and smacked me in the back of the head.  
>"So what are we going to do?" I asked Cat.<br>"Good Question." She said  
>"You don't have a clue do you?" I said flatly, frowning<br>"How'd ya guess?" said Lucia sarcastically.  
>I have no idea what to do, I mean we could win, sure," Cat said, "But that depends."<br>"How does it?" I asked  
>"If Kaname does or doesn't use his powers."<br>"What if you do?"  
>"I like to find the easiest and quickest way to do stuff, and of course I shall!"<br>"And what's she suppose to do?" I asked pointing at Lucia.  
>All she did was pick up a book and pointed at it. That made sense. Looking back at Cat, I saw she had passed out. So picking her up I gently put her in her bed and sat back down next to Lucia.<br>"Do you have a plan?" I asked turning to Lucia

"Nope."

"Okay I'll go think of a plan then."  
>"Fine I'm going too." I went towards the door and waved goodbye to Lucia. Well this was an exciting day. Especially when, on my way to my room, I ran into Yagari, He was cursing under his breath about something, Yep Cat's in trouble when he gets there. Kiryu ran past me in the same direction as Yagari, Yep Cat's life is going to suck when she wakes up. I'll check on her later, I am tired, but that went away when Ichijo walked in front of me holding the sword at my throat, He didn't look like himself, he looked more sinister and evil.<br>"Why Aidou?" Ichijo said flatly.  
>"Why, What?" I said trying to sound like I had no idea what he was talking about.<br>"Why did you betray Lord Kaname like that? How could you want to protect them more them him?" he said pointing the tip of the sword towards Cat's room  
>"They're my friends…" I stated<br>"Yes but for how long until they turn on you?" said Lord Kaname stepping out from the side of the building. That startled me, Cat and Lucia; I've known Cat for a couple of years. Lucia I met a couple of months ago. But Lord Kaname I've known for about nine years (At the most).  
>"They won't," I said "They might be annoying and I haven't known them for long, but they care and pay attention to me, instead of ignoring me until I'm punished."<br>Lord Kaname frowned at this and walked closer to me. "I'm sorry Aidou," and with that he walked away, Ichijo shook his head and followed. I heard foot steps come up behind me; I turned to see Shiki and Rima along with another day class girl.  
>"Who's that?" I asked<br>"Cat told us to go and get her." Said Shiki  
>"I'm Tsuhara, Ayame Tsuhara," she said trying to sound like a spy. Yep she's one of Cat's friends alright,<br>"Why are you here," I asked her. She held up three CDs , "Blood on the Dance Floor", "Black Veil Brides "and the last one was some band called "Cherri Bomb" so this is where Cat gets all of her music from, and what I hear blaring from her stereo on Saturdays.  
>(, yepperz! I 3 BOTDF!)<br>"Does she know?" I asked Shiki and Rima, they shrugged and walked Tsuhara to Cat's room. (I wonder why I have everyone in my room.)  
>"Bye." I said finally walking into my dorm. It felt awkward, like I wasn't welcome here. But here I was, and here I will stay wow, I think I'm starting to sound like Cat. She's always where ever she wants to be, even if it get's on our nerves. Lying in my bed, now that I'm in my room, I think about today, I think I've made the right choice.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>_


	8. Quiet Before The Storm

**_Silver Bonds_**

**_ Chapter 8: Quiet Before the Storm  
><em>**

**_Sorry this took so long!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did... I don't know I might change it. Blah Blah Blah I only own my own characters Blah! Start reading **NOW**!

* * *

><p>We were back in class that night. But Cat didn't bring Lucia with her this time, instead Zero was assigned to keep an eye on her while she's injured. So Cat was entertained right now, sitting on his shoulders and playing with his hair.<p>

" Get off of me! " he said sounding quite annoyed.

" Nope. " she said running her hands through his hair.

Turning away I read for awhile. And it was pretty peaceful for that short while, until Cat decided to call my name.

I turned around and saw that Cat was still on Zero's shoulders but his hair was up in two little pigtails on the top off his head. Covering my mouth I tried my best not to laugh, and I failed. Kiryu looked up at Cat angrily, she smiled and handed him a small mirror to look at her handywork. Looking into the mirror he frowned and tossed Cat off of his shoulders while simultaneously pulling out both of the hairties. She grabbed them and sat down in her chair quietly.

Trusting that she would stay put there and act like a proper person for once, I let my gaurd down, but soon I found that doing that was a complete mistake. The next thing i knew she was sitting across my lap sideways and started to play with my hair. At first it was kinda akward for me, Cat however didn't care at all by her expression.

" Don't even think about putting those things in my hair. " I said making her freeze.

Her head hung down low in defeat, until she noticed Kiryu sitting beside me in her seat. In a fraction of a section, she hopped onto his lap instead and hugged him grinning like a cheshire cat. She let him go after a second and turned towards me, then propped her feet up on my legs and leaned against the wall behind her.

" Couch " she said motioning with her hands from her shoulder to her feet.

I laughed, then came to the realization that this felt so normal. It was like yesterday, nothing had happened, like no one was hurt and like there was no fight. This was nice, but we all knew it wasn't going to last. Things were changing fast, and soon times like this would become a distant memory of the past.

Sighing, I glanced back over my shoulder back at Cat, who was now inconvieniently asleep as the teacher walked in. Pushing her legs off, Kiryu picked her up and set her into her chair. She sat there asleep, but appeared to be awake.

Twenty minutes later the teacher caught her and made her do a math problem 2 grades above what we were doing at the time on the board in front of everyone. We all laughed when the teachers jaw dropped after seeing her solve it in 5 minutes, then fall back asleep in her chair moments later. I love when this happens, at first she seems so dumb and immature but then freaks the teachers out when shes given work that she slept through in class. How many teachers has she done this to now... 7, no 8! That's only this year too.

The bell rang and while Kiryu shook Cat awake, I headed towards the cafe terrance. But lost my balance when two blurred raced by me. One, white and short, the other, black and tall. Apparently Zero told Cat it was lunch time, because she only moves that fast when there's food involved. And I just figured out that Kiryu isn't here to protect her from Kaname but from herself.

" Don't run in the halls! " he yelled as he ran.

" Whatever, your name is Zero Kiryu, not Toga Yagari. " she said sacastically.

" Well i'm not your babysitter either but I'm still stuck taking care of you! "

" Aw, you know you love me! "

" Shut up. "

" NEVER! "

" Slow down or you're going to-"

BAM! The sound of something crashing into the wall echoed across the hall.

" Ouch... "

" That's why you don't run in the hall. "

" Did you trip me? "

" How could I have tripped you, you were running in front of me? "

" Riiiiight. Okay then let's go to lunch. "

Wow that's just... wow. That marked the end of days filled with laughter and joy. Days where we played around and were free to do as we pleased.

This all changed the next day, along with Cat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>_


	9. No More Fun and Games! :D

**_Silver Bonds_**

**_Chapter 9: No More Fun and Games  
><em>**

**_Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to get better at updating! And I left my notebook at my dads and didn't get it til now!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did... I don't know I might change it. Blah Blah Blah I only own my own characters Blah! Start reading **NOW**!

* * *

><p>I awoke the next evening, but I wasn't in my own room. Panicking I looked around to find myself surrounded by Shiki, Rima, Lucia, Zero Kiryu, Yagari, and Cat who was towering over me with a curious look upon her face. We were all in Cat's room, I could tell without taking in the scenery. Because Cat's music was blasting in the background, a.k.a. "P.L.U.R." by Blood On The Dance Floor. Yagari was talking with Cat about something while Kiryu sat on her bed. Meanwhile Shiki and Rima looked over at me from the corner they were standing in.<p>

" Cat did we have to kidnap him? " asked Rima, who lifted an eyebrow at me as she spoke.

" Yes," Cat turned around, " I had to before Kaname Kuran did. "

When I looked at her more closely, it was like she was a completely different person. Her signature smile had been replaced with a flat frown, and there wasn't a happy tone in her voice like usual it had turned into a serious monotone. What shocked me the most about her was her eyes, they stuck fear into me. Her pupils were dilated and the irises had turn a bright crimson, in my opinion they were demonic.

" What happened to you? " I asked her, putting one hand on her shoulder.

I soon found myself on the floor, her foot firmly planted in my back and the arm that had been on her shoulder was twisted in the air.

" Don't touch me! " she said releasing me and walking away.

Lucia smiled down at me as she helped me up.

" See that. " she pointed at Cat. I nodded.

" That's what happens when she doesn't eat for at least three days, no tablets or food or anything. " Lucia laughed.

Now I was scared, this is what happens when she doesn't eat, the world now makes sense. ( Yes! Rawr! Fear me! :D )

" It's like she's some sort of demon. " I finally said.

" I know..." she said flatly looking away from her after awhile, then sat against one of the walls.

Yagari loudly cleared his throat, getting our full attention.

" The fight is supposed to start in one hour, so let's gather around and talk strategy. " he said, as Cat sat down in a chair beside of him.

" First of all, we have some good news, ours numbers are larger then his so this'll be a little easier. They have stronger powers then we do so, that will benefit us. " Cat says crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

" But against Kaname Kuran, I've compared him against Cat, with her in this state she's stronger. " Yagari said.

" The bad news however," Cat said looking straight at Lucia, " we think it's best if you sit out. "

" WHAT?, " Lucia yelled, " But I thought you said I could be there and help out. "

Cat stood and said " Well I changed my mind. It's better if you stay here, not get hurt, and guard the base. "

" You mean your room? "

" Precisely. "

" I'm going. "

" You are staying right here. " Cat said bitterly, eyes flashing.

" Why don't you just give me-" Lucia started to say but was cut off immediately by Cat.

" No! Not again! It's too dangerous! "

" What's dangerous? " asked Yagari.

" Cat created this weird red drink, that made me temporarily a vampire. It worked for like 4 hours! " Lucia said.

We all stared at Cat, expressions filled with shock. What the hell has she done! Is this what Lord Kaname was talking about? The thing that would change everything, was in this very room.

" Are you serious?, " asked Kiryu. " Do you know what would happen if the Vampire Council or the Hunters found out about this, they would kill you! "

" They won't find out, it was a mistake in the first place. " she said looking from Zero to Lucia.

" Cat where is it, maybe it would be a good idea to let her use it." said Yagari.

" No! You have no idea what.." she started to say but her eyes started to water. Suddenly, she left the room slamming the door behind her.

I wonder what she was going to say, but before I could think of options, I was interrupted by Kiryu.

" Lucia, I have a question. "

" Yeah? " she said turning her head to look at him.

" What were the side effects of it? "

" Let me see, my throat hurt along with my teeth, and my stomach felt like it was going to explode. It wore off after a couple of hours though. " Lucia said.

Yagari left the room, his face barely showing any worry. We all were upset about what we'd heard though. That was the same list of symptoms as a human becoming a level E.

" Do you really want this Lucia? " asked Kiryu.

She nodded yes, and he sighed.

" Look maybe Cat should explain this to you. " he said as Yagari brought her back in.

Cat walked up to Lucia and whispered something so faintly into Lucia's ear. But her face pretty much told me everything I needed to know. She told her, that she could become a vampire.

" What, are you serious? How many percent? " Lucia said shocked.

" 87% " Cat said slightly choking on her words.

" That's fine with me, I'd love to be a vampire like you guys. " Lucia said cheerfully.

" NO! You don't understand! " yelled Cat to Lucia.

I've never seen her so stressed.

" Cat, you're the one who doesn't understand, it does not matter what you say I'm doing it. I can't lose my best friend. '

" I'm not worth it.., " Cat said flatly, " You have no idea what I'm capable of. "

" Than fight it yourself! " Lucia yelled, shaking Cat's shoulders, her eyes full of fury.

Lucia let go of her shoulders and left without another word. Soon after, Cat suddenly fell to the floor. Kiryu went over and tried to help her up, but was pushed away.

" You all heard her, I guess I'm going at it alone. " Cat said standing up and brushing herself off.

There we all stood in an awkward silence until Yagari decided to break it.

" I'm not leaving. "

" Neither am I. " said Kiryu.

" We're staying. " Shiki said.

" No way I'm leaving." I said.

" Just GET OUT!" Cat yelled refusing our statements.

The next thing I knew, I was back inside my room. I ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The window didn't open either, all exits or means of escape were locked. I bet this was Cats doing, it was the only rational explanation I could think off at the time. Now what? My cell rang just then, picking it up I saw it was a text from Lucia.

' What just happened?  
>- XDLuciaXD'<p>

I texted back:

' I think she locked us up in our rooms  
>- 3Idol3'<p>

' How are we gonna get out of here?  
>- XDLuciaXD'<p>

' Haven't figured that out yet  
>- 3Idol3'<p>

' HURRY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! :(  
>- XDLuciaXD'<p>

' Be PATIENT.  
>- 3Idol3'<p>

I looked around and thought for a second. I can probably smash a hole in the wall but get in trouble with the headmaster. So I smashed through the window :D Now I was outside the dorms I decided to update Lucia.

' Ok I'm out, coming to get you after I get Shiki and Rima.  
>- 3Idol3'<p>

' Quickly!  
>- XDLuciaXD'<p>

I put my phone and ran towards Shiki's room, so we could help cat before she got herself killed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>_


	10. The Brigade

**_Silver Bonds_**

**_Chapter 10: The Brigade  
><em>**

**_Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to get better at updating! _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did... I don't know I might change it. Blah Blah Blah I only own my own characters Blah! Start reading **NOW**!

* * *

><p>After breaking everyone out (minus Yagari because we didn't have any time) we all search for Cat around the campus. Eventually, we found her passed out on the bridge (near the cafe terrace). Both Zero and Lucia tried to wake her up, but her eyes stayed closed. Lucia's method was surprisingly not effective, as in she slapped her and shook her violently. Then I remembered her weakness.<p>

" Be right back." I said, ran to the kitchen, and came back with a bag of gummy bears. ( O.O guuuuuuummmmmmyyyyyyy beearz! XD )

Lucia laughed as she opened the bag, and kept laughing as she waved the bag under Cat's nose. Her eyes suddenly shot open while her mouth emptied the bag all within a fraction of a second. Putting down the bag, Cat looked at us all with a confused look on her face.

" How in the hell did you guys get out? " Cat asked.

" We broke out. " she said in his monotone voice.

" Why? " she wondered.

" To help you baka!, " Lucia said smacking Cat in the back of the head. " What were you thinking, taking all of them on by yourself, are you trying to get killed? I swear if you weren't my best friend I would've killed you by now!" Lucia hugged Cat tightly.

" Let go! Let go! Release! " Cat pleaded spazzing in Lucia's embrace. ( It was waaaay too tight XP )

Eventually Lucia did and Cat got to breathe after being practically suffocated. I surveyed the area as Lucia help Cat off the ground. I spotted Akatsuki watching us from one of the nearby trees. This is bad! Really really bad! But a question sparked in my mind as Cat was laughing with Lucia. Why hasn't Cat sensed him yet?

" Rawr? " Cat asked Lucia. ( Rawr: I love you in dinosaur, or in this case do you still love me )

" Rawr. " chuckled Lucia happily.

I have no idea what that meant, but I think it was something good. ( -_- Aidou doesn't get the concept yet cuz it hasn't been explained to him yet )

" But the next time you pull this shit, I'm kicking your ass. "

" Fine. " Cat frowned.

" Good " Lucia said.

" Excuse me psychos! But they're here! " I said getting their attention.

" So that's what that was, I'm so stupid I forgot about the fight. " Cat said, smacking her forehead.

" FACEPALM! " Lucia cheered lifting up her fists into the air.

" Lucia can you do me a little favor? " said Cat.

" Depends on the favor..." Luica said lowering her hands to her sides.

" Stay out of this fight for me please? "

" No way! Not this one it's gonna be good and I feel like hitting someone. "

" Sorry... " Cat frowned waving her hand in front of Lucia's face making her fall asleep.

Cat caught her before she smacked her face into the ground and laid her on one of the nearby tables.

" How did you do that? " I said staring at Lucia.

Cat held up two fingers and said, " Jedi mind trick. "

Yep, seems like Cat is back to normal her version of normal anyway and Lucia was out of any harms way like she had wanted.

Suddenly Cat turned to the forest to her right and frowned as Lord Kaname stepped out with Ichijo and Ruka at his flanks. Akatsuki however stood in one of the trees watching everyone. We all stood there for a while, tension filled the air like a thick fog. Cat tilted her head to the side as if confused at Lord Kaname. Why in the hell was she confused? She's the one who started this fight in the first place! Kaname was the first one to make a move by taking a step forward towards Cat. She however didn't move, just smiled devilishly at him. Lifting his hand, Kaname smacked Cat making her fall to the ground. Zero lost his temper and was about to hit Kaname but stopped when she raised a hand at him to stop. Spitting out some blood, Cat got up eyes a crimson red and staring daggers at Kaname. Balling up her fist she lost it and sent him flying into the air with an uppercut to he chin.

" You little brat! " Ruka yelled at her ready to slice her face apart with her nails.

Thinking on my feet, I froze her foot to the ground making Ruka trip.

" Hanabusa that was a dirty trick! " said Ruka sharply.

" That's how we roll. " Cat said high-fiving me.

Suddenly, Zero pushed me into the ground and Cat ducked as a ball of fire came hurling at us.

" What the hell Akatsuki? " I yelled getting up off of the ground.

" All's fair in love and war. " Akatsuki Kain smirked, well before he was electrocuted and fell out of the tree.

" Nice Rima. "

I got no response, but I think that was a thanks. Ichijo and Shiki were fighting against eachother, Cat and Zero were dealing with Lord Kaname, leaving me to deal with Ruka. Looking over at her, I laughed as she tried to get out of my ice. Walking over she jumped and bit my arm!

" Ruka! " I yelped and knocked her off.

" What? I can fight dirty too Hanabusa. " she said angrily.

" Just shut up. " I said freezing her mouth shut.

Cat laughed at my glorious idea ( Yeah u gotta admit it was funny :3 ) leaving her open as Kaname slammed her into a nearby wall. He held her by the throat, but I don't think she was in any danger ( -_- yeah she gets choke-hugged by Lucia alot ).

" Zero help! " she said squeezing Kaname's hand I think trying to break it.

Hearing three bangs from the Bloody Rose in Zero's hand, Lord Kaname fell to the ground clutching his side. Cat landed on her feet, and smiled at Lord Kaname in pain. She kicked him into the air and punched him in the side where Zero had shot him. She walked over to him, now laying on the ground, and before I could even blink she started drinking his blood? In a way I was thinking... WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>_

**WAIT DON'T GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHEN IT'S UP) YEP I HAVE A QUESTION! For the reviews from u guys will. " u tell me who ur favorite OC for this story so far? I'm curious! Thanks for reading this and keeping with it love ya!**


	11. Breakthrough

**Silver**_** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 11: Breakthrough**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters!**_

* * *

><p>We all stood there in silence for what felt like hours, but were merely seconds in real-time. It wasn't very pleasant, more eerie and shocking than anything else. Maybe it was because none of us could ever imagine cat drinking blood from anyone, let alone someone she hates as much as Kaname Kuran. As Cat stood, she turned to us and smiled. Her mouth was coated with blood but that smile still shined just as bright as always. As she walked toward us, all I could think about is how much trouble she's going to be in... until Kaname appeared behind her with his hand going straight through her chest.<p>

Everything switched into panic mode, Zero raised his gun as he ran up to Cat to Kaname's forehead. Rima and Shiki looked worried from where they stood and stared at the sight as Cat's smiled faded from her face as she coughed up blood.

As Zero put his arm under Cat to hold her up, he glared at Kaname with anger and hatred.

" Let her go Kuran, you've taken this way too far. " Zero said gritting his teeth.

Pulling out his hand, Kaname dropped Cat into Zero's arms licking his hand with his usual calm expression on his face " It's only fair, an eye for an eye... blood for blood. "

" Not fair. " Cat said her eyes looking like glass as her long hair hung around her.

" Go to sleep I'll take care of it. " Zero said looking down at Cat, who was trying to stand up.

" I don't want to- " Cat's eyes went wide and blood rushed from her mouth once again.

Ruka quickly broke free of my ice, and before i could stop her, she kicked Cat right in the stomach thus sending her flying into a tree with a hard smack.

" Cathryn! " Yagari yelled as he ran towards us.

I quickly got to Cat's side as Zero started to chew out Kaname to find that she was now unconscious. I think Lucia would consider this an improvement, but it worried everyone else. Her being quiet is something no one is used to, so why start now! Shaking her i panicked when she didn't respond to me and suggested for Yagari to try. while he did that, Kaname appeared behind me speaking into my ear.

" Do you see where her selfishness and greed has gotten her Aidou. " he said in monotone.

" She isn't like that! " I snapped at Kaname as Yagari picked her up and started walking away.

" That's enough both of you, this little squabble is over Kuran don't start another one or you're answering to me. " Yagari said as i followed him.

Looking over at Cat, not even thinking about turning around to check and see if everyone was following, I noticed how innocent she looked. Still, fragile looking, and quiet. Like a porcelain doll with the skin tone to match. But I know that wasn't her at all, she was sweet and fun and crazy. Hell, you could even call her wild.

I don't think what Kaname called her served her any sort of justice. And that's what I'm sticking to, because I know its right.

When we arrived at Cat's room, Zero and Yagari set down Lucia and Cat on her bed. Sighing, I sat on the edge looking at them as they slept.

" Okay now that we're all here and that's over... GET OUT! " yelled Yagari as Zero pushed all of us out of the door slamming it behind us.

Stunned, I stood in the hallway wondering what just happened and why.

" What's wrong with those two? " I asked.

" Why would you wanna stay in there Hanabusa? " Shiki questioned.

" To make sure they're okay! Duh Shiki why else... " I blushed realising what I was saying.

" Youre a real perv Hanabusa " Rima said walking away.

" No it's not like that! Rima!, " I said watching Shiki follow her as she walked away, " Why would I ever want to see that it's not like I like Lucia-"

And before I could finish my sentence a face appeared out of the door, it was Lucia looking confused. A slight blush graced her cheeks as she stared at me then quickly slammed the door again.

" Today just isn't my day... " I said to myself sitting next to the door.

I am such an idiot, how could I not have noticed her being there if I had noticed I wouldnt have said that. Wait, does that mean I like her? No she's a human what am i thinking, but that didnt really sound like the truth coming from me. I feel so confused... I thought as the door reopened Cat poking her head out smiling at me.

" Aidou, wanna come in? " she asked as Zero pulled her back in.

" Dont let him in here while youre not decent. " Zero said closing the door.

" Whaaaaaaaaaa? I don't care. " I heard her whine through the door, Kiryu obviously caring who did and didnt see her however she was right now.

" I do moron now put on your clothes! " he yelled.

" I don't want to, " Cat pouted, " besides this is no different than him seeing me in a bikini calm down Zero. "

" You are dense aren't you. " Zero sighs as I hear running.

" Aidou COME ON! " Cat yelled opening the door in just her underwear making my face light on fire.

_**End of Chapter 11!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow!<p> 


	12. Shutdown

**Silver**_** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 12: Shutdown**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>" Does indecent exposure mean anything to you!? " I yelled shoving her back int o her room shutting the door behind me.<p>

" No, not really. " Cat laughed as Yagar i picked her up and sat her back on the bed.

" You shouldn't be walking. " Yagari sig hed as Lucia came over with bandages, " Now, quit using illusions to cover u fa ct that you're hurt! "

" I'm fine. " Cat pouted looking at the ground.

" No you're just hiding it. " Lucia said putting Cat in a headlock, " Release it now! "

Cat sighed and suddenly the whole calm a tmosphere of the room vanished. Cat's p u pils turned to mist as blood trickled do wn her body, a giant whole in her ch e st looked even more gruesome than befo re , h er hair was stained as it hung ar oun d he r bruised and sliced up body. I gas ped a t the sight, her legs looked strai ned an d one of her shins were bro ken. S he shou ldn't have been standing earlier , let al one jumping around.

As Lucia released Cat's neck, I noticed the deep bruises on her windpipe. Steppi ng towards them I moved the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

" You look like a broken doll. " I smile d at her.

" Yeah. " She smiled back laughing, " but I'm okay. "

I sighed and looked up at Lucia, her fac e was solemn as she held Cat up.

" Have many times have people told you y oure crazy? " I asked Cat again.

" Maybe a million. " Cat said as Yagari cleaned the whole in her chest.

Sitting next to her, I tried to keep a s mile on my face, " Make it a million an d one, because that's what you are. "

" I know. "

Cat and I sat there and talked for a whi le as they patched her up, up until she threw up more blood and passed out. Yag a ri panicked immediately and picked h laying her on the bed completely.

" Go get the headmaster! " Yagari comman ded, " NOW! "

Zero bolted out of the room as I stood t here confused about what exactly is hap p ening.

" We can't let this happen. " Yagari sai d pulling up my sleeve and cutting it b r inging it over to her.

" Stop Yagari what do you think youre do ing?! " I yelled reeling back.

" Don't fight me vampire, just do as I say you are her servant aren't you? " he yelled.

" Servant? No, I'm just a friend let me go. "

" The mark on your neck says otherwise. " Yagari said opening Cat's mouth placing my arm in it.

Immediately, her jaw shut on it and a strong tingling feeling came over me. I soon became dizzy and had to sit down, I barely noticed Zero staring let alone everyone else in the room. Then, I blacked out and fell onto the bed.

I awoke in a field, nothing but lilies as far as the eye could see. There was a mansion in the middle of it, it looked old and made of stone. I could hear laughing in the distance and walked toward it. I knew this laugh.

" Mommy when are the people coming over today? " asked the voice, it sounded like a girl.

" Soon, be patient. " said a woman's voice, laughing at the child.

As I rounded the corner of the mansion, I gasped in awe. The woman looked like Cat, but was slightly different. I could tell because of the smile she had, it was gentle and loving as was her eyes. Light pink eyes, they reminded me of pearls. The little girl however, had blue eyes and clung to her mother's side. I could tell this was Cat, because the next thing she did was ask for food.

" And dinner? " she asked excitedly eyes shining.

" You'll see when it's time. " said the woman, making the child pout.

I had no idea what was going on... but I think I was in a place I never wanted to be... inside of Cat's mind.

_**End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Origins<p> 


	13. Origins

**Silver**_** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 13: Origins **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>Standing there in awe, I watched the unbelievable sight before me. I was in Cat's mind, watching her memories play like a movie. Should I be nervous? This, although very peaceful, felt kind of wrong and eerie.<p>

" Mommy when are daddy and the guests going to be here? " Cat giggled, following her mother inside.

" Soon, now go play in the tea room until they get here. " her mother said sending her daughter upstairs to play.

When she was out of sight, her mother's sweet smile turned into a flat-line frown. Deciding to follow Cat upstairs rather than follow her mother, I found her in a room and inside of it hundreds of butterflies flew about. The ceiling was a giant skylight letting in all the natural light from the sun, the walls were a light blue, and the floor was real grass. Looking around, it reminded me of a meadow. As my eyes found Cat, she was sitting on the couch a white rabbit in her arms. I jumped when I saw it hop out of her lap. All of this left me confused.

Vampires, even purebloods, are weakened by sunlight. This house, telling from what I saw outside, was built to let in light and the natural beauty of the field. There weren't any trees as far as I could tell, so the house wasn't very well hidden. It didn't make any sense at all, it's like they were human.

As that thought crossed my mind, however, the meadow vanished before me. The white rabbit hopped onto the couch and turned into a throw pillow as the floor turned a boring shade of brown and the butterflies flew into the walls becoming painted images on it.

" Daddy's home! " Cat cheered rushing out of the room, down the staircase, and opened the door jumping into a tall mans arms.

" Cathryn! I'm sorry I've been gone for much too long. " the man said hugging to him tightly.

" Seven hours too long, " she giggled, " but it's okay because you brought friends right? "

" Yes, they're here to have dinner with us. There's even someone your age, go look. " the man smiled, his dark midnight blue eyes watching her as she happily jumped past him and out of the door.

Outside, there was a black car sitting just behind the house. As the back door opened, a girl stepped out along with an older boy both of them had jet black hair.

" Hi, I'm Cat- " Cat fell not finishing her introduction, her face quickly meeting the ground. Her famous upset whimper sounded from her figure, muffled.

The black haired girl walked up to her slowly and cautiously, kneeling down beside of her.

" Cathryn Ryusan, are you alright? " the girl asked as the older boy lifted her up both of them staring as a giant gut appeared on her face.

" I'm fine, don't worry about it. " Cat smiled as the blood ran down her cheek slowly.

" Ryusan-chan! Are you hurt? " yelled a couple of men, and telling by their glowing eyes they were also vampires.

As a breeze went by, they both backed up and covered their noses turning away as I also did. An incredibly sweet smell filled my nose making my fangs ache with hunger. This, the scent of Cat's blood, was strong and very sweet. I think it fits her perfectly other than the insane crazy part of her, but I could tell by just the smell it could be dangerous if a level E smelled it.

" Ryusan I'm Lucia, nice to meet you. " she held out her hand watching Cat.

I froze, this was Lucia, but I thought they met in a town...

But, as Cat reached up her hand she was picked up and pinned to the car by the older boy her arm twisted behind her back at an odd angle.

" Don't touch my sister you dirty pureblood. " said the boy through his teeth twisting Cat's arm more making her cry.

" Stop that right now! " yelled Cat's mother quickly pulling him off.

So, this was where Cat got the appearing out of nowhere trick.

" Tsuiji never touch my daughter ever again do you understand me. " her mother glared at him then quickly sent Lucia and Cat into the house to play upstairs.

Suddenly, the scratch on Cat's face healed as they disappeared into the house. Just as they were surely gone, Cat's mother turned back to Tsuiji.

" Why did you do that? " Cat's mother said obviously ticked off.

" You know why Lilith, just like you know exactly why we're here. " Tsuji smirked ticking off Lilith even more.

" You will never take her. " Lilith said darkly as she walked back into the house.

Lilith Ryusan, the head of the Ryusan bloodline and Cat's mother has been angered. Lucia and Cat are here just now meeting eachother. And Cat is going to be forcefully taken from a place where she is happy.

This was the beginning of the day where everything changed, where everything Cat knew was taken away...

* * *

><p>This is only part 1!<p> 


	14. Origins II

**Silver**_** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 14: Origins II**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>Running into the house I made my way up into the room Cat and Lucia were in. Looking in the room, Cat was sitting in the corner holding that weird rabbit again while Lucia sat on the couch drinking tea silently. It seemed pretty awkward since this was not what i was used to at all.<p>

" Where did that rabbit come from? " Lucia asked sipping her tea.

Cat stayed quiet obviously scared, probably not because of her but because of what happened a moment ago with Tsuiji.

" Nowhere. " she said her words barely audible.

Lucia nodded and drank the rest of her tea.

" I apologize for my brother Ryusan-chan. " Lucia said lowering her head slightly.

" It's okay, but don't call me that it's to formal for me. "

" Than what do I call you? " Lucia asked confused.

Cat shrugged walking towards Lucia carrying the rabbit in her hands.

" Whatever you want I guess, may I sit next to you? " Cat asked making Lucia even more confused, but she nodded anyway allowing cat to sit right next to her.

" You're strange you know that? " Lucia laughed breaking the tension.

" What do you mean? " Cat smiled.

" You live in an open area, naturally lit house, and you act like i'm higher than you. "

" Well you are a little taller. " Cat laughed, " But are those things not normal? "

Lucia busted out laughing and explained to her how different Cat's views were causing both of them to have a laugh fest. Now this I was used to seeing, them being themselves. It was a good time watching them joking for a few minutes, until i heard a gunshot and running.

Two men ran into the room followed by Tsuiji holding back Lucia as Cat is picked up and carried out.

" Stop it! Someone! Help please! " Cat cried as they carried her out of the room.

" Tsuiji you said this was just a visit! " Lucia cried as she watched the men fling Cat over the railing a loud cracking sound resonating through the house.

" I'm sorry dear sister, I used you to get her guard down. " Tsuiji smirked letting Lucia go but keeping his hand on her arm.

" Boss she wont stay down! " the men yelled as gunfire exploded.

" What! " Tsuiji ran to the railing leaving Lucia in the room tears running down her face, " she shouldve died when she hit the ground you set the nails right? "

Suddenly, Lilith was behind the men her eyes glowing red with rage as she flung them over the railing into the nails.

" Are you next? " she asked with Cat laying on her shoulder unconcious.

Tsuiji charged at the mother vampire knife in hand it landing straight in her stomach, but Lilith's expression didnt faulter as he twisted the knife. Picking up Tsuiji, she tossed him down the stairs turning to Lucia.

" Dear, will you do me a favor? " Lilith asked he eyes losing their luster.

Lucia nodded as Lilith took Cat off of her shoulder, " Take my daughter to Toga Yagari, run fast now understood? "

Going down the other staircase Lucia ran out of the house, tears running down her face as betrayl spread across her brothers.

**End of Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! Next will be extra long promise!<br>~Yui~

Find us on facebook!


	15. Origins III

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 15: Origins III**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>This chapter will be told in Lucia's POV so... enjoy! ~Yui~<p>

* * *

><p>All I could think was keep running, faster faster don't stop. Now if only I could remember where Yagari's house was! I am horrible with directions but hopefully my feet remember better than i do. I've been running for an hour now, how is this girl still asleep?<p>

" Lucia! " a familiar voice yelled making me stop.

Tsuiji... how did he follow me,, how could he have-

A gunshot rang in my ear as blood dripped onto my shoe and the girl in my arms cried in pain.

" Why did you run from me and listen to that woman?! What would mother say to you if she knew you have done this? " the gun fired once more this time missing.

His footsteps growing closer, I tried to run but my feet wouldn't budge an inch. What am I gonna do if...

" Mmmm... " Cat moaned making me notice her entire appearance had changed.

Her eyes were glowing red, her long blonde-brown hair had blue pulsating streaks in it, and her expression looked completely serious. Bringing a finger to her lips, Cat hushed me her eyes turning to Tsuiji who has become incredibly close to us. Was she the one keeping me here, did she want to die!

" Drop it Lucia, or I'll take your life as well. " Tsuiji said, his voice pure monotone as I felt him press the gun to my head.

I'm going to die here because of this idiot of a pureblood!

As a smirk spread across her face everything stopped, my vision went black, and the ground underneath me disappeared. As I blank, the world around me regained color, but it wasnt the world i remembered. It looked more like absent space... was this death? Is it all over?

" Lucia? " a familiar voice spoke coming from behind me.

Turning around, I saw the idiot pureblood behind me that I will call idiot for the rest of my life.

" What did you do to me! " grabbing her shaking her i noticed the space shake with her.

" Woah woah! Wait stop shaking me! " the idiot asked before i stopped shaking her.

" Where are we? "

" Inside of my place. "

" Your place... "

" Yeah I made it, do you like it? " she smiled.

Looking around i noticed that there was no sky, no ground, what is this.

" Sure... but can we go back to the real world. "

" Where do you wanna go? I'll take you anywhere you saved my life."

" Toga Yagari's house. "

" W-why... " she shook looking as fragile as when i first met her.

" To be safe. "

" Yes... " Cat nodded my vision going black again.

As I reopened my eyes, I was in front of a door of a house in the middle of a field with the idiot in my arms unconcious. Lifting the gargoyle knocker I slammed it down hard. A light quickly came on and a man opened the door.

" Yes? "

**End of Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Find us on facebook!<p>

More tomorrow!


	16. Origins IV

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 16: Origins IV**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>This chapter will be told in Lucia's POV so... enjoy! ~Yui~<p>

* * *

><p>" Toga Yagari? " I didn't know the face of the man I was supposed to find, but if this idiot knows then this man is who I'm looking for.<p>

" That's me. " he said looking at me flicking the cigarette in his hand looking me over.

Stepping back, he let us in showing us to the couch. Pulling out his rifle, he pointed it straight to Cat's (the idiot's -.- ) head smirking. Man I AM GETTING TIRED OF GUNS! Is she some sort of magnet!

" Why did you come here? Are you this vampire's servant girl? "

" Servant... did you just call me a servant to this idiot! " standing up I flipped the coffee table onto his foot ( (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ ) " I sure as hell am not this fools servant! I'm just bringing her here because of her mother! "

" Her mother... " Yagari stood there like the table wasn't even there as he lowered his gun " who is her mother? "

" Lilith Ryusan "

Putting his gun on his shoulder, his expression soften with a sigh " That woman... I say that I owe her one and this is what she pulls. "

" You know her? "

" Regrettably yes, I just didn't know she had a daughter. So why did you bring her here, what did she want? "

" For you to take care of her. "

" ... " Yagari stood there silent for a while before slamming his other foot into the middle of the coffee table breaking it.

Going to his kitchen, I poured some coffee into a cup and waited for his to cool down. Or for her to wake up and mess things up again... either one seems enjoyable at this point. Adding 3 sugars and cream until it turned into a caramel color, I walked back into the living room to find Yagari sitting on the couch next to her staring.

" Why would Lilith send me this child... this is too troublesome. "

Sitting in the beat up overstuffed armchair, I sat there and thought about where I should go. Is there anywhere for me to go? I can't stay here with them can I...

" You girl... what is your name? " Yagari asked surprising me.

" Lucia Keitokura. "

" Where are you going after you leave here? "

" An inn " I lied... i have no money... I'll just sleep in the streets tonight or pick some pockets for it later.

" You can stay here for the night if you'd like. Inn's can be expensive around this time, no to mention its getting dark. "

" I don't... "

" You're sleeping here, besides this girl trusts you might as well have a familiar face in a strange house. "

Apparently now I don't have a choice but to sleep here what a bother, I thought as I opened a pack of gummy bears. Suddenly the girl on the couch opened her eyes and jumped up staring at me.

" Can I help you idiot? "

" What are those. " her eyes gleamed happily.

" Gummy bears want one? "

Nodding happily she opened her mouth, staring at her fangs i put one on her tongue carefully. She chewed and smiled blushing happily... I think she likes them.

**End of Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Find us on facebook! www. yuisilv?fref=ts

Kept my word... I think I'll try to update daily now...try card...try

I told you you'd see what i needed that for! (uk who this is for dont ask other readers )

Origins V Final ( not the last chapter the last origin )


	17. Origins V Final

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**Chapter 17: Origins V Final**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p>This chapter will be told in Lucia's POV so... enjoy! ~Yui~<p>

* * *

><p>So... ever since I gave that idiot one of my gummy bears she hasn't left my side! She sat next to me on the floor when I was in the kitchen, outside the door when I was in the bathroom, even in my bed last night when I was sleeping! And when I tried to shower just a minute ago she thought she was going with me! Hell no! I kicked her out! ( literally... )<p>

When I got out of the bathroom she wasn't sitting next to the door... FINALLY!

" Lucia? "

" Ah! " its back!

" Why are you so jumpy? " Yagari asked.

Oh...okay just him...then where'd that stalker go...?

" No reason " looking around I noticed that she wasn't in the house meaning she's either playing outside in the field or she ran away... and im the one who will have to find her -.- just great. " It's just that I lost something. "

" Like what? "

" One idiot pureblood who doesn't understand what the meaning of ' heart attack ' is. "

We stood there for a minute in complete silence, then ran out the door searching everywhere for it. We couldn't find her on the ground, on the house, or in the forest, meaning she climbed... and I hate climbing.

" It's not worth it, she'll come down when she gets hungry or something. " I walked away leaving Yagari to find her. I think I'll take a nap :/ yeah that sounds good this girl exhausts me psychologically anyway.

After my nap, and dinner, the idiot still didn't come down. She must've eaten a squirrel or something to hold her her I dunno but I am not going after her, I thought as I set a bowl of soup in front of the door as I went back to bed.

The next morning Yagari told me that he found the bowl still full on the porch, meaning she hasn't come back. I wonder if she ran away... what am I thinking! She'll be fine on her own! What do I care!

So... she hasn't shown up in an entire day... and I think I'm worried... I hate this feeling -.- I'm going to get her out of the tree I'm tired of this bullshit. Going to the tree I wanted to turn back but I had to make sure she wasn't hurt or stuck or anything... then I'm going to murder her!

Taking a flashlight with me, I walked to the tree we thought she was probably in and found her asleep at the bottom. Her skin was paler than before and she had bags under her eyes, but she was fine. AND FUCKING ASLEEP! I thought as I kicked her awake.

" What was that for!" she frowned holding her side ( where I kicked her :/ )

" You had me worried for you idiot! stupid stupid stupid idiot! " I said as I kicked her over and over until I heard her stomach growl.

Putting my foot back on the ground I sighed and picked her up taking her in the house " Just don't do that again okay? "

Smiling the idiot hugged my neck, " Okay I won't leave you again, ever " she giggled.

**End of Chapter 17!**

* * *

><p>Find us on facebook! yuisilv?fref=ts<p>

Submit fanart or if you have any questions message the fb page!

Well origins is over... this was filler cause i was stuck and didn't have anything else to do. Sorry for being late!

Next chapter: "** Chapter 18: A Promise Broken** "


	18. A Promise Broken

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**_****Chapter 18: A Promise Broken****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the original story told by Hanabusa Aidou! I'm excited! You're excited! Let's get started! ~ Yui<em>

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I looked out of the window behind me. A cool frost had gathered around the window pane as the snow fell gently through the air. The room around me was empty, except for a silent figure in the doorway. It was Cat, she was just standing there in her black winter coat, mittens, and boots. She was holding a hat in her hands as she stared out of the hallway window. She looked well, not at all the train wreck she was when I had last seen her. Flashes of her injuries went through my mind suddenly as she turned her head to look at me. The serene expression she had vanished from her face and quickly turned to the bright come hither smile I have come to know.<p>

" Aidou! You're awake. " she said walking over to me quickly hugging me before I could retaliate.

" Y-yeah," I said trying to breathe as she embraced my face into her chest, " let go now okay? "

" Oh.. " Cat giggled releasing me before stepping back.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, I took another look outside of the window.

" It's beautiful. "

I looked up at Cat as a blank expression placed itself upon her face.

" The snow, " she said solemnly, " its beautiful, isn't it? "

" Yeah... " I looked at the snow then back at her, Cat? "

" Yes?"

" Are you going somewhere?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. " Yes. "

" Who is going with you?"

" I'm going alone this time Aidou."

I bolted out of bed, " You cant! That's too dangerous you have to stay here what about Lucia? "

" She'll be safe! " Cat snapped at me.

" She'll be devastated. " grabbing her arm I looked Cat in the eye begging her to stay.

" Then, I'm sorry Aidou. " Cat said.

The next thing that happened was like a blur, one minute I was on my feet the next I was in the air. Hitting the ground hard my senses went blurry and my motor skills felt very lagged. The only clear thing I could understand around me, was the sound of the window opening and the thud of boots into a ground covered in snow. That's when everything seemed to fade.

~ **That Night** ~

When I woke up again, I didnt see Cat in the room, but there was a very angry man with an eyepatch and a foot crushing my chest.

" Morning sunshine. " he smirked, " Any idea where a certain pureblood ran off too? "

Yagari pressed his foot harder.

" I dont have a clue! " I said quickly so that I could breathe once again.

" Well I dont know where my apprentice went either. "

Getting up I looked outside at the clear night sky, below there were no footprints in the snow. Cat has no smell leaving not a single trace of her.

" Maybe somethings in her room to tell us where she went. "

" I already checked there's nothing."

" Are you sure? "

" Positive, " he nodded, " nothing. "

I didnt believe him, so I ran all the way to Cat's dorm slamming open the door to find Lucia sitting in the middle of an empty room. She sat there completely silent as she stared ahead of her. Yagari soon found us shaking his head.

" Aidou... when I said there was nothing I meant there is nothing. No trace of her anywhere. I'm sorry. "

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe...where did she think she was going?

**End of Chapter 18!**

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so late, I promise this isnt the end. One chapter a week til august! See ya Yui~<p> 


	19. Isolation

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**_****Chapter 19: Isolation****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p><em>So... I wanna do some Cat P.o.v. soon cuz well it seems like an adventure just dying to come out of my brain!~ Yui<em>

* * *

><p>A couple of days after Cat disappeared, Zero came back to class saying that he tried to find her but she got away. Lucia spent the first night in Cat's room on the floor, I wanted to stay with her but she needed to be alone. Day after day went by and Lucia eventually started going to class during the day.<p>

These days without her seemed gloomy, but knowing Yagari was out looking for her everyday made it a little better. My life has returned to normalcy...so why am I so sad. Now that I think about it, every day since I met Lucia and Cat has been a roller coaster I never had the chance to get off of. They always told me my version of normal was too boring for them... is that why I'm so sad...so bored.

" Aidou..." I heard a voice whisper behind me.

I know that voice! Turning around quickly, the smile that had appeared on my face faded just as quickly when I saw there was only a window firmly closed keeping the snow out.

Great, now I'm hearing things...

I decided to go for a walk in the end. The snow doesn't bother me and it's almost night-time so the day class girls might leave me alone...

" There he is! There's Idol! "

Suddenly a group of girls(rabid fangirls! ah!) started running up to me. So I quickly turned on the charm and asked them politely to leave because I was feeling very distraught.

" But we heard that annoying girl from the night class left the academy. "

" Yeah she was always hanging around. "

" Completely shadowing your charm Idol! "

" We love you Idol! "

Okay, there's a reason I hang around Cat now...to keep these annoying human girls away. So I ran back to the night class dorms where it was safe and took a nap.

~Later~

I woke up to find Yagari and Zero in my room as well as Lucia. She looked at me with a smile on her face like that of a serial killer, it really creeped me out.

" What are you all-" I started but was immediately interrupted.

" We found her. " Yagari grinned.

" Where?! " I stood up immediately understanding that i should put my winter clothes back on.

" She's two days north from here by car. One of the hunters found her and have her there with him. "

" Is she okay? " I asked as they walked out of the door.

No one responded even as I got in the car. The headmaster was driving with a solemn look upon his face.

All of their expressions didn't add up. Lucia was smiling by the window, Yagari was grinning, Zero looked entirely too serious, and the headmaster was blank. No one was telling me anything. The only clue that they were even telling the truth was the folded up stack of Cat's clothes in the middle of the back seat.

~Two days later~

After riding in the car for hours and hours, we finally stopped in front of a giant stone building.

" They're keeping her here? "

" Sort of." Headmaster Cross said getting out of the car.

As the men opened the gates, we received many dirty looks as we did smiles as we entered.

Walking into the building we headed straight, through many locked doors, until we were met by a man who looked very important.

" Shindou Nara. " Yagari said grinding his teeth.

" Hello there, Toga, what is your business here with these vampires. " Shindou smirked tossing his knife up and down as he looked each of us over, the chain clinking as it landed in his hand each time.

" I came for the pureblood girl. "

" Oh... not to stay with me? " Shindou frowned as he stopped tossing his knife.

" You called and said h=you had her, that's all the business i have here. " Yagari yelled, " Now where are you keeping her! "

" Ryusan-chan... well sorry to say this but we had to get rid of a few tame vampires to make room for storage. "

Lucia's face went blank, " You tossed her out into this blizzard? "

" She can take care of herself, so yes I did. " Shindou smirked, " But I did play with her before hand so it won't be hard to find her, just follow the trail of sweet blood. "

Yagari quickly yanked him out of his chair holding him up.

" You were to keep her here unharmed! That was the deal! " He yelled.

"Deal broken, sorry chum I can't reverse it now. " Shindou laughed.

Immediately, when Shindou hit the floor, Lucia bolted out of the door outside into the storm.

She couldn't have gotten far...

" How long has it been since you let her go? " I asked.

" Three hours. "

That's a short amount of time if shes hurt, I have to find her soon or she'll be buried in the snow.

So following Lucia's lead, I bolted out into the snow as well. Searching for a lost, idiotic, runaway pureblood.

**End of Chapter 19!**

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so late, I promise this isn't the end. One maybe two chapters a week til august! See ya Yui~<p>

Wow this chapter is long. I'll update again soon and I can't wait to see what I come up with either!

_**Next chapter, told in Cat's p.o.v., Chapter 20: A Fairy Lost In The Snow!**_


	20. A Fairy Lost In The Snow!

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**_****Chapter 20: _**A Fairy Lost In The Snow**_****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p><em>I decided to do this chapter in Cat's p.o.v. afterall! I hope you enjoy this cuz I know I did! ~ Yui<em>

* * *

><p>It's so cold... where am I?<p>

The snow was coming down in a blizzard, so fast and thick, I could barely see within a foot in front of me. My legs are killing me, I feel nauseated, and I can't feel my body. Shindou... he was responsible for this. I wish I had never asked him where to go.

He was an evil hunter, not at all like Yagari or Zero... he's sadistic and cruel.

In that cell he didn't feed me, slashed my skin with his blade when i spoke, when i cried he threw me against the stone walls.

As these thoughts went through my aching head, I tried to make my way to the forest across the river. I couldn't move fast, but I had to get there. If he found me again i don't know what would happen. But, I can't think about that now. I have to get somewhere safer.

One foot in front of the other, one step after another, keep moving forward.

As my foot rested upon the partially frozen river, I shivered. Damn this cold! Why do we have snowy winters anyway? Why can't they be warm!

Tripping over a rock, the freezing water covered me and the aching in my head became agonizing.

I want to go home, why did I leave. I'm hungry, I'm hurt, and I'm freezing.

Getting up I sprinted behind a tree, my vision went blurry as I sat down underneath it. The snow...

Looked out at the field of snow as it fell on the ground. So gentle, so graceful, so beautiful. Watching it like this made me sleepy, oddly enough the snow felt warm to me.

Laying down in the snow, I closed my tired eyes. I had run far and long I deserve some sleep.

" Cat... "

Looking up, no one was standing in the white sheet of snow as it came down harder.

I... thought I head someone... oh well...

And like that, I fell into a deep sleep.

**~Later~ **

I felt warmer, but my face was cold. A heart beat resonated in my ear, making me want to sleep again.

Opening my eyes I looked up to see Lucia's face, her expression was serious but worried as she ran with me in her arms. Speaking of my body I could barely feel it. I wanted to say something, but when I opened my mouth so sound came out. So I did the only thing I could do, lay my head in Lucia's chest and wait to see where I was being taken.

Lucia had always been stubborn, but I never thought she'd look for me in a snowstorm. I thought I was just the idiot pure blood she and Yagari had to look after. Not to mention I endanger them all the time, I wish I could tell her all of this. Why I left. Why I couldn't have stayed. Where my things were.

I wish I wasn't a pure blood, if I were human I wouldn't be in this mess right?

I'm so sorry Lucia... for everything.

And as if she heard me, Lucia spoke, " Listen you, don't go thinking that I'm your babysitter ok? We may be different but I still think of you as a person, not a monster, pure blood, or danger. So no running off anymore, you had me worried sick."

As soon as she finished her sentence I heard more voices around me.

Aidou, Yagari, Headmaster, Zero... oh I missed them...

Who I didn't miss was Shindou who immediately ran to me getting in my face.

"So the s2416 serum I injected worked I see." he chuckled.

Serum?

" What are you talking about? " Aidou asked, a venom in his tone.

"s2416, aristocrat, is a serum I invented to keep pure bloods from using their powers temporarily. I didn't know if it worked until now. Because this girl is completely and utterly subdued. " Shindou moved quickly near my lower body.

All I hear were angry screams as soon as liquid plunked into the snow like rocks.

" You bastard! " Lucia quickly put me into the back of a car.

Ripping sheets she quickly wrapped strips around what seemed to be my leg.

As soon as she got up, everything went blurry and I blacked out.

Looks like I got my wish..huh...

**End of Chapter 20!**

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so late, I promise this isn't the end. One maybe two chapters a week til august! See ya Yui~<p> 


	21. Daylight

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**_****Chapter 21: Daylight_**  
><strong>_****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p><em>Well I like Aidou p.o.v. better than Cat's for some reason. I don't know I might mess with p. later on!~ Yui<em>

* * *

><p>Well, that fight could have ended better without Cat getting hurt and Yagari almost killing Shindou. Even though all of us wanted Shindou dead from the time he first opened his mouth.<p>

Looking around the car, it seemed a bit more crowded than it should've been. Cat was laying in the back with her head in Lucia lap covered in blankets. Zero and I were in the seat in front of them, while the Headmaster and Yagari sat in the front.

What Shindou said, absolutely surprised me, especially when he cut open Cat's leg without hesitation. Yagari said that act means he's an enemy to us. He also said it's going to change our lives for a while.

When we got to the school, we got the school doctor to stitch Cat's leg up and to give her medicine for the pain. The weird thing about Cat though, she wouldn't speak at all and her eyes...her eyes were a bright blue almost white. Luckily she could still walk on her feet and eat even though she lost a lot of blood. But there was a bright side, sadly.

" Well we have some good news and some bad news. " the Headmaster said, " Good news Cat gets to transfer to Day class until this drug wears off. "

Cat looked up surprised.

" The bad news is... Aidou you're going with her. "

...

...

" WhAt?! ", I yelled, " Please be joking! "

Cat smirked evilly and laughed.

" Aidou. " she laughed.

" Oh so you talk now? " Lucia smacked her head lightly.

" Yeah, now I can. "

These two, I'll have to deal with them and the day class tomorrow... shit!

**~Next Morning~**

" Aidou! Get up! " Cat jumped on me, her blue-white eyes shining.

" You know we're vampires! We need sleep! "

" Don't care. " she ripped off my blanket.

"You're insane."

" I've noticed, here's your uniform meet me outside. " she giggled putting the day class uniform on my bed before leaving.

I can't believe she's cheerful about joining the day class. Does she know how much they already don't like her?

After putting on the uniform, I noticed a note in the pocket. It was obviously Cat's handwriting.

' _Aidou,_

_Thanks for joining the Day Class with me! It means a lot and I bet the uniform looks great on you!_

_Let's have fun today._

_Cat ' _

She's completely delusional, but I got to give her points for being optimistic about this situation.

I found her and Lucia sitting on the steps to the Night Class dorms, obviously waiting for me as they ate gummy bears.

They looked normal sitting there, laughing like nothing had changed. Like Cat had never left in the first place. Honestly, I like things the way they are now.

Except for the day class thing, that needs to be switched back asap!

" Aidou!, " Cat smirked getting up, " Let's go to class. "

She seems way too chipper about this.

" Okay... "

The sunlight kinda bothered me, but not as much as the classroom we stepped into. The guys were gawking, making zero mad. The girls were worshiping me, which i found annoying. And the students were beginning to uproar, which pissed off Yagari.

" Class, we have 2 transfers today. My daughter Cathryn Ryusan, " Yagari said making Cat extremely grumpy, " and Hanabusa Aidou from the night class. You all know Lucia, who usually skips this class for the night instead. "

Lucia's eyes were filled with anger as he uttered the last off the sentence. Instead of leaving or hitting him, she actually sat down in the back row with the rest of us.

This class passed by way different from at night when we could shrug off academics most of the time, we were actually being taught something. Well, I wasn't learning anything new and neither were Cat or Zero. Zero due to sleeping, and Cat due to her balancing a pencil on her nose obviously not caring what was being said about her around the room.

As soon as the lunch bell rang all of us headed to the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so I just sat down at an empty table. Sadly, it became filled with girl flirting with me before anyone else could sit down. At first I didn't mind them seeing as they all were asking for the same thing, but then they got annoying so I left to the forest to eat in peace.

As the went by, I noticed little changes in Cat's appearance. Her eyes were a softer blue, she looked a little less pale, and she had bruises all over her knees from falling and tripping over everything. Obviously, she was a clutz.

Even in class she ran into chairs, desks, and a window one time.

By the end of the day she was tired and ready to sleep. But I was wide awake.

This was gonna be a weird schedule.

Little did I know tomorrow was going to change this weird schedule into one chaotic day.

**End of Chapter 21!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, I couldn't give any hints so in a few days I will reveal what is happening!<p>

Next Chapter: _**Chapter 22: Midnight Dewdrops**_


	22. Midnight Dewdrops

_**Silver**** Bonds**_

_**_****Chapter 22: Midnight Dewdrops_**  
><strong>_****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters !**_

* * *

><p><em>Hm...no idea where I am going with this... oh well let's see what I come up with!~ Yui<em>

* * *

><p>As the day hours grew longer with each passing class, I noticed that everything got more boring as the second hand ticked. Honestly, I was ready to go back to my room and sleep these hours away. When the lunatics and Zero decided to skip class today after lunch, I couldn't resist. Yeah... I know... they're getting to me.<p>

" Lucia, wanna go to the café? " Cat asked but Lucia quickly rejected her wanting to take a nap and draw instead.

So now I'm here, sitting with Lucia as she draws me under a tree.

Cat somehow dragged Zero off convincing him it wouldn't be so bad. I'm not so sure I'd buy that...

Hours passed and Lucia's phone rang with a blare of loud music, I think it was that Vocaloid her and Cat were talking about... Gakupo was his name right?

"Hello?," she paused, " I don't know where she is, " another long pause as she listened, " do I look like her babysitter? She's with Zero, Yagari she'll be perfectly fine. "

Hanging up, Lucia sat her head back on the large oak tree and sighed. I didn't say anything because I could tell she was exhausted from staying up all day, she's like a vampire but everyone knows she's not.

Seeing her fall asleep, I moved quietly beside her to look at her sketchbook. The drawing was pretty accurate, except she drew patterns on my skin that looked like ribbons. Looking up at her as she slept, I smiled. She was cute when she slept, with a slight snore that made me chuckle.

Closing her sketchbook, moving it to her bag, I kept my eyes on her.

Who knew she could be so pretty without that scowl on her face?

Leaning forward, I moved a hair out of her face gently, but before I could do anything else. Her eyes shot open and the bottom of her palm met my nose hard making a loud popping sound.

"Ow! What the hell?! " I yelled grabbing my nose as it bled.

" You took the words right out of my mouth! What in the hell were you doing? " Lucia said firmly, a look of confusion on her face.

" Nothing! I was moving your hair out of your face! " I lied.

" Well... don't do it anymore. " she got up handing me the handkerchief.

Holding it to my nose, I got up.

" I'm sorry. "

" It's fine. " Lucia said picking up her bag and leaving quickly.

I decided to follow her after my nose stopped bleeding. Which gave her a ten minute head start, I knew where she was going. It's around dinner time so she was a the cafeteria/food court. But when I got there, she wasn't eating.

Cat ran past me going as fast as possible, her face red and eyes watering.

Lucia on the other hand, was standing on top of a table holding up another girl by her collar. In the other girls hand was a newspaper.

The cover of the newspaper read:

**" New Girl Cat Ryusan Caught With Prefect! "**

**End of Chapter 22!**

* * *

><p>This was a little late and short, so I might as well type the next chapter tomorrow, as a treat to my readers and Card.<p>

Next chapter will be longer, this was more of a warm up for the readers ^-^ see ya tomorrow everybody!

Next Chapter: _**Chapter 23: Rising Sun**_


End file.
